How To Be a Gryffindor
by foureverbookworm
Summary: Discontinued/Soon to be deleted. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE (CHAPTER 3) INSIDE.
1. Meetings and Sortings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...obviously. Any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meetings and Sortings**

**Scorpius**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy of Malfoy Manor in the middle of nowhere, England was finaly going to Hogwarts and he couldn't have been more excited. Finaly, he could leave the empty manor and his terrifying parents. At Hogwarts he would get to learn magic and maybe even make a few friends. His parents weren't social people so, Scorpius didn't interact with other children.

He had been most disappointed when when his parents had not allowed him to go to Hogwarts early. At age ten, Scorpius had the oppurtunity to enter Hogwarts a year early as he would turn eleven within the next few months. His parents had forced him to stay saying he was to stupid to go to school at the time so, at almost twelve, Scorpius was entering Hogwarts.

"SCORPIUS! HURRY UP WE'LL BE LATE!" Astoria Malfoy shrieked.

Scorpius grabbed his trunk and owl cage before dragging them down the stairs of the vlouminous manor. "Coming mother!"

"Get in." Draco said gruffly guesturing to the muggle car he had grudgingly bought.

"Yes sir." Scorpius smiled to happy to be frightened of his father's tone.

Draco rolled his eyes and got into the drivers seat. "Now remember boy, you get into Slytherin or you're disowned."

Scorpius gulped. He knew his father wasn't kidding. If he got into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, or god forbid, Gryffindor, he was disowned. Written out of the will and allowed to stay in the manor only until he was fifteen before being kicked out and never heard from again.

"Is that clear!?" his father barked.

"Crystal sir." Scorpius answered sinking into his seat.

* * *

**Lily**

"JAMES!" ten year old Lily Luna Potter hollered at her eldest brother. "ALBUS STILL ISN'T WAKING UP!"

Fourteen year old James laughed as his little sister ran down the steps. Her bright red hair was in two disheveled braids and she was wearing a pair of flowered pajamas making her look like the little girl she would always be to him. "What am I supposed to about that Lils?" he asked her.

"I don't know! You woke him up last year! Can't you do it this year? I want my pancakes and mum say we have to wait for Albus to wake up!"

James grinned. "I'll wake him up, with pleasure. Where's Padfoot?" Padfoot was the dog Lily's father had bought her when she turned ten. Because her birthday was in November, Lily had the option of starting Hogwarts at ten since she would turn eleven two months into the year. If she started the next year, she would be the oldest in her class which she didn't want so, Harry and Ginny Potter had agreed to let her start early.

"Padfoot? Why do you want Padfoot?" Lily asked.

"You'll see. I'll need your help and his help."

"Ok then," Lily said. "PADFOOT!" A large, furry, black shetland sheepdog came bounding towards the brother and sister happily. Padfoot didn't look a thing like his namesake, according to Harry, minus the fact he was black. Most of Padfoot consisted of long, fluffy, black hair that covered his eyes. He was very big but, thought he was very small and quite clueless.

Padfoot jumped on Lily knocking her into James who fell into an armchair laughing. Padfoot gave both the Potter children a lick to the face and sat expectantly panting.

"Come on Paddie!" James called racing up the stairs followed by Lily and Padfoot.

The three crept into Albus's room quietly. Albus Severus Potter's room was covered in posters of The Weird Sisters, The Hollyhead Harpies, Puddlemire United, and the English national quiditch team. Barely visable behind the posters was the light blue wall paper covered in tiny snitches. Albus was a quiditch enthusiast. He loved everything about the sport but, had never fancied himself as much of a quiditch player.

The other two Potter children and the dog stepped onto the plush carpet. "Padfoot, where's Al?" James whispered quietly.

The big dog immediatly sniffed the air and then bounded over to the spacious bed. He jumped onto Al's Pudlemire United sheets, and began instantly licking the boy's face.

"Hmmm... tickles. Geroof me." Al groaned in his sleep turning away. Padfoot jumped over Albus and resumed licking his face.

Lily giggled. "Great idea Jamie."

"I always have great ideas." he answered smirking as they tiptoed out of the room before running dow the stairs.

"Ah! What the bloddy hell? PADFOOT! WHO LET YOU INTO MY ROOM!?" Al's shout filled the house and Lily and James collapsed on the floor with peels of laughter.

"What did you two do?" Harry asked slightly amused.

"Nothing." the two lied unconvincingly.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We let Padfoot into Al's room so he'd wake up." Lily told her father who also started laughing.

"Well, that should wake him up." Harry laughed as Padfoot came bounding down the stairs happily.

A few minutes later a very angry Albus came banging down the stairs all dressed. "Who the hell let that bloody dog in my bedroom!?" he growled.

James and Lily tried and failed to keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

"Well, little brother." James said. "We have to get to the station at eleven and it's almost ten."

"So," Lily continued. "I tried to wake you up because I do not want to miss my very first train ride to Hogwarts. Since you didn't wake up, We let Padfoot have a try."

"I hate you guys." Al grumbled as he poured himself some juice.

* * *

**_Hugo_**

"Morning Rose." Eleven year old Hugo yawned as he descended the stairs in his paisley pajamas.

"Morning Hu!" twelve year old Rosie chirped. While Hugo was entering his first year at Hogwarts, she was entering her second.

"Morning mum." Hugo said hugging his mother as she cracked an egg.

"Morning love." Hermione smiled. "Excited?"

"Of course I am!" Hugo exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hermione smiled.

"Do you need some help mum?" Rose asked. "I really don't have anything to do. I made sure my bag was packed neatly with everything I need."

"If you could set the table that'd be great Rose." Hermione turned to Hugo. "Are you packed?"

"Yep. I'll help Rosie."

"Good boy." Hermione said lovingly.

Hermione was a morning person. In fact, Hermione was. after the war, usualy a very calm and happy person. Her husbahnd, Ron Weasley, on the other hand, tended to be a bit of a grump.

"'Mione why can't you drop them off at the station? I said good bye last night and I hate having to wake up at eight so we can reach on time."

"Ron," Hermione chided. "It's Hugo's first year. Last year, when it was Rose and Al's first year, you came to see her off. Now, it's Hugo and Lily's turn."

Ron scowled. "I don't want to see them off if I have to wake up at eight."

"Daddy!" Rose exclaimed. "If you wanted to see me off then you must want to see Hugo off! Right Hugo?"

Hugo shrugged suddenly, not in as good a mood. "If you want to sleep you can. I don't give a damn as to whether you come to see me off or not."

"Thanks Hugo!" Ron said turning to go back upstairs.

"Not so fast mister!" Hermione snapped. "Hugo may not give a damn but, I do. You are coming whether you like it or not!"

"Mum. It's fine, really." Hugo sighed. "I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want. If we end up doing that, he'll be a pain in the ass."

"HUGO-" Ron paused refusing to say his son's middle name. "- WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS WEASLEY! DO NOT TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Well, I just did. What are you going to do about it?" Hugo always had a sharp tounge that he didn't know how to hold.

"Hugo, Ron, calm down you two." Hermione half pleaded.

"Please don't fight!" Rose begged.

Ron and Hugo glared at eachother. "Fine." they both said. "For you."

"And by the way, my middle name is Viktor." Hugo told his father.

Ron growled. "Why you little- I should-"

"You should what?" Hugo challenged. "Spank me? Ground me?"

"Hugo, please!" Rose and Hermione pleaded.

Hugo sighed and grabbed a jug of orange juice before angrily stomping over to the table. Why couldn't his father just like him for him?

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

The Malfoy's car pulled into the station at approximately 10:50.

"Oh no!" Scorpius exclaimed. "The train leaves in ten minutes!"

"Well then hurry up!" his father snapped running after the anxious boy. "I sure as hell don't have time to drop you off in Scotland."

"You're not going to miss the train Scorpius." his mother told him exasperated. "Stop being dramatic."

"Sorry ma'm." Scorpius muttered stopping in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Well, go on!" his father said impatiently.

A thousand thoughts went through Scorpius's brain. He had never done this before. "I-I just run straight at it?"

"Yes boy. Now go!"

Scorpius gulped and ran straight at the barrier. He braced himself for the impact but, it never came. He found himself on a vast platform in front of a steaming scarlett engine. He grinned. He had done it!

"Come on Scorpius," his mother's voice sounded making him jump. "Staring at the train isn't going to do you any good."

Scorpius nodded and walked down the platform.

"Daddy! Daddy! There they are!" A red-headed girl was saying. "Come on James, Albus! They're over there." The girl ran past him, her trolley almost knocking him over. "Oh, sorry!" she called over her shoulder.

"The nerve of some of these brats." Draco muttered under his breath. Scorpius wondered how that little girl could so comfortably almost knock him over. If he were to almost knock someone over with a trolley...he didn't want to think about it.

"I know." Astoria agreed. "It's as if parents don't know how to control their children. At least Scorpius isn't like that."

Scorpius's heart swelled as he kept walking down the platform. That was the closest to a compliment his mother had ever given him.

"Well," Draco said. "Goodbye. We expect you home for Christmas because it would be improper for you to extend your welcome at Hogwarts."

"I'll be home sir." Scorpius said.

"Do well in school. Your future depends on it." Astoria told him patting his shoulder a little. His parents weren't big on physical affection...or affection for that matter.

"So, those are the Potter brats." Draco sneered as his eyes landed on a small family of red and black haired people.

"And the Weasley ones." Astoria pointed out.

Scorpius saw a man with messy black hair and green eyes look up and nod at Draco. His father nodded back and then bit his lip.

"Wait a second," Scorpius said a little awed. "Is that Harry Potter?" Scorpius loved history. He was especialy interested in the demise of The Dark Lord and the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter was a key part of this and Scorpius admired him greatly.

The cuff to the back of the head was completely unexpected. Scorpius yelped in surprise before turning to face his father while rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"For being a prat and worshipping another prat." Draco said. "Now get on the train, it's leaving soon."'

"I don't worship him and I'm not a prat." Scorpius muttered. Doging another cuff, he clambered onto the train pulling his trunk and owl with him. "Bye! See you at Christmas!"

As the trian began to move, Scorpius went to find himslef a compartment. All of them were full and the ones that weren't, he got thrown out of...literaly. Finaly, Scorpius found a compartment at the end of the train that was blissfuly empty. He hoisted his trunk onto the luggage rack and placed his owl, Aria's, cage next to him. Aria herself was off hunting at the time.

"Anything from the trolley?" a voice asked.

"Um, could I have a chocolate frog please?" Scorpius asked shyly.

"Of course dear."

Scorpius made his money and accepted the treat. He opened it and grabbed the frog before it could jump. As he bit into it he reached for the card. Luna Lovegood. Scorpius smiled. He didn't have this one. Eventualy, he changed into his robes and fell a sleep.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"First years o'er 'ere!" Hagrid's familiar voice rang out.

"Come on Hugo!" Lily said pulling her cousin over to the half-giant. "Hi Hagrid." they chorused.

"Well 'ello there Lily, Hugo." He smiled behind his shaggy beard. "What do you say ter tea on Friday?"

"We would love that!" Hugo smiled.

"Ok, think we're 'bout ready ter go." Hagrid said as a blonde boy came running to the crowd of first years. "Four ter a boat."

Lily climbed into a boat with Hugo, the blonde boy, and a girl with frizzy brown hair.

As Hogwarts came into view they all gasped. The magnificent castle towered above them and glittered with tiny lights. There was a flurry of converstion as they entered the castle and waited. Then, a familiar face stepped into view.

"Hello everyone! I'm Professor Longbottom." Neville said. He then explained the four houses and the sorting ceremony. When I come back, I will lead you into the hall. I shall call your name and all you have to do is try on a hat. The sorting hat will tell you what house you belong in.

Before they new it Neville was back. He lead them into the Great Hall, which drem more audible gasps, and up to the front where a solitary hat sat on a stool. The hat sung a song and then, Profesor Longbottom read off the first name. "Allbright, Sally-Anne Jr." The frizzy haired girl walked up to the stool. There was a pause before..."Ravenclaw!" came the hat's shout. The Ravenclaw table cheered as Sally-Anne joined them.

"Adwin, Michael."

"Hufflepuff!"

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"Longbottom, Alice"

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Lucas, Mary." The profesor called.

"Ravenclaw."

Oh no, he was next.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius timidly walked up and sat on the stool. He caught a glimpse of everyone staring at him before the hat dropped over his eyes.

"Ah." a voice said in his head. "A Malfoy. A different Malfoy. All the rest have been in Slytherin but, do you belong there?"

_"Yes!" _Scorpius thought. _"I need to be in Slytherin!"_

"Hmmm. I don't know." that hat said. "You don't really posses the qualities. Lets see, plenty of knowledge, a good soul and ah, outstanding bravery and courage. You maybe a shy one but, you are no stranger to danger. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!

Scorpius gasped. No. Please no. This couldn't be true. He took the hat off his head and looked around. None of the tabled were clapping so, he didn't know which one to go to. Everyone was staring at him, some Slytherins he knew were looking quite hostile. Suddenly, a boy with messy red-brown hair stood up at the Gryffindor table. "YEAH! WHOO! WELCOME TO GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted clapping loudly. Everyone stared at him but, he didn't seem to mind.

Scorpius quickly scampered to the table and sat down at the far end dropping a quiet thank you to the boy as he walked past. Oh no. This was not what he expected. This was terrible. Oh no. His parents were going to be so mad.

"Um, yes. McLagen, Tyler."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"McMillan, Thadeus"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

On the names went. Scorpius looked up as 'Potter, Lily' was called. He recognized her as the girl who had almost knocked him over at the station.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Lily beamed and ran over to the cheerimg table. Smiling, she dropped in next to Scorpius. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

He looked at her startled. "Yes, I'm fine." he lied.

"Are you sure? Because when my brother got sorted into Ravenclaw last year he was a bag of nerves. " she informed him.

He laughed lightly. "I'm fine. My name's Scorpius."

"Ok then Scorpius, I'm Lily Potter." she held out her hand and she shook it. "Oh! There's my cousin. I'm sure he'll be a Gryffindor. He's really brave."

Sure enough Weasley, Hugo became a Gryffindor and came running down to sit next to Lily. "Hello." he told Scorpius. "I'm Hugo Weasley."

"Scorpius." Scorpius said purposefuly not mentioning his last name. It wasn't if they didn't all ready know it.

"Hmmm. Can I call you Scor?" Lily asked him.

"Um, sure." Scorpius agreed. Ok, maybe being a Gryffindor wasn't that bad. These people seemed nice. Then again, they were Potters and Weasleys. His father would kill him if he became friends with them. But, his father was all ready going to kill him. He was a Gryffindor now. As the truth set in he groaned.

"You ok Scor?" Hugo asked his new friend.

"Hmm? Yeah. Just, my parents aren't going to be happy. They wanted me to be a Slytherin."

"I'm sure they'll understand!" Lily said consolingly.

Scorpius shrugged. His parents weren't the understanding type.

"I wish this would hurry up." Hugo complained. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Scorpius agreed. Finaly, 'Zabini, Myria', Scorpius's cousin, became a Slytherin, shooting Scorpius a look of contempt that clearly told him she would be writing his parents, and the feast began.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"I've never seen this much food!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"We have." Lily said guesturing to her and her cousin. "Whenever my grandma has a gathering she bakes enough food for an army."

"Yeah, well, we have quite a big family. There is you Potters, all the Weasley's, the Scamanders, the Longbottoms, and occasionaly the Woods." Hugo reasoned.

"Well, we've seen a ton of food in one place."

"I guess."

"Hey Lils." James said sliding into the seat next to her and grabbing a chicken leg.

"Hey James." Lily greeted. "This is my brother, James." she told Scorpius.

"Scorpius. Pleased to meet you." Scorpius said sticking his hand out for James to shake.

"Pleasure is mine." James said shaking his hand.

"Thanks for what you did." Scorpius said.

"No problem. People need to learn that last names aren't everything."

"Is that prat still going on about how you're not anything like dad?" Lily asked her brother.

"You know it. And he pulled you in there too." James scowled.

"Gordon McLaggen, a boy in James's year, has been comparing him to our dad over and over again and telling James he was never going to live up to his name." Lily explained to Scorpius.

"What did he say?" Hugo asked bracingly.

"Oh, he said his little brother, Tyler, was more likely to do great things then Lils. It took great control not to punch him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just ignore him. I'll watch out for Tyler McLaggen."

"If you say so." James said uncertainly.

"I do say so." Lily smiled. "Relax Jamie. I'll be fine. I have Hugo and Scor to protect me if anything goes wrong. Right guys."

"You betcha." They both said.

* * *

_**Hugo**_

"First years this way!" the prefect, Hugo's cousin Dominique Weasley, called. Hugo, Lily, and Scorpius hurried over to her.

"Hey Hu." came Rose's chirpy voice.

"Hi Rose."

"You all right?" she sounded concerned.

"Of course I'm all right." he told her surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Her blue eyes that were so like their father's searched him. Those eyes. How different they looke on her face from his. "No reason." she said before hugging him. "Congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. I knew you would." she smiled and skipped of to join Lorcan, Molly, Albus and her other Ravenclaw friends.

"What was that about?" Scorpius asked confused.

Lily however narrowed her eyes at him as they walked. "What did he do this time?" she asked.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. "He didn't do anything. Rose is just being the overprotective sister she is!"

What did who do?" Scorpius asked still confused.

Hugo said 'no one' and at the same time Lily said 'his dad.'

"You're dad and you don't get along then?" Scorpius asked bracingly.

"Not really. He prefers my sister..."

To Hugo's surprise Scorpius smiled. "My dad and I don't get along to well either."

Hugo felt a rush of warmth towards his new friend. Any doubts about Scorpius left his mind. Finaly, someone who understood.

"Password?" came a voice making the threesome jump.

"Fizzing Whisbee." Lucy told the portrait of the fat lady.

"Enter." the fat lady said swinging open.

"Girl's dorms are up the staircases and to the right, boys, to the left." Lucy told them. "Curfew for years 1-4 is 9:00. By then you must be in the common room. Off you go."

"Come on Lily," Aly Longbottom called. "Lets go!"

Lily happily scampered after her friend leaving Hugo and Scorpius to follow them and enter the boys' dorm. Hugo watched as Scorpius picked the bed next to the window. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "The window is ours!"

Scorpius laughed as Hugo jumped onto the bed next to his. "I'm tired you?"

Hugo nodded. "Tomarrow we get our first ever Hogwarts mail! I'm a Gryffindor! My dad can't ignore that!"

Scorpius paled slightly. "You ok Scor?" Hugo asked concerned as both boys quickly changed.

"Fine."

Hugo opened his mouth to ask another question but, was interupted by the door swinging open. A cocky looking muscular boy with brown hair strutted in followed by two other boys.

"So you're the Malfoy boy." the lead boy.

"Um, I prefer Scorpius." Scorpius answered obviously freaked out.

"Hugo Weasley." Hugo said loudly. "My _friend _Scorpius and I are tired so, we'd appreciate if you would keep it down."

"Weasley huh?" the boy smirked. "Tyler McLaggen. My father says your father stole his girl."

"Well, my father said your father was a arrogant toerag who didn't even have enough brains to fill an egg cup." Hugo retorted causing McLaggen's cocky smile to falter.

"Who are your buddies?" Hugo asked.

"I'm Jacob Catermole..." a boy with mousy brown hair said nervously. "My grandad said if I met you I was to tell you to thank your father for helping him out."

"Yet, you're still going to side with him?" Hugo asked slightly judgementaly.

Jacob shrugged.

Another cocky looking boy stepped forward. "Kevin Tray. Half blood." Kevin had carefuly gelled black hair and wicked looking black eyes.

"Nice to meet-" Scorpius started to say obviously trying to put an end to the discussion.

"And I should care why?" Hugo cut Scorpius off well aware of the later's attempts to end the conversation.

Kevin smirked. "Because, we are true Gryffindors who are actualy going to live up to expectations."

"Expectations?"

"Of our fathers." McLaggen answered. "My father, Cormac McLaggen was popular and great at quiditch. Kev's father, is a muggle rock star and his mother, Romilda Vane is a super model. As for Jake, well, he's not really part of us."

"So, 'you' includes two daft dimbos. Got it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sleep." Hugo said waltzing over to his bed and collapsing on it. Scorpius quickly followed him.

McLaggen and Tray scoffed before changing and crawling into their own beds. A fifth boy scampered into the room.

"Hi." he said nervously. "Peter Quirk. I got lost."

Only Jacob replied by waving at the new boy obviously relieved. "Come on Pete. I saved the bed next to me."

_"So, my dorm mates are two gits, two boys that obviously just want to keep to themselves , and one really nice Malfoy that my dad told me to stay away from. Well, this will be an interesting year..."_

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"Scorpius Malfoy wake up!" Hugo's loud voice made Scorpius jump.

"M'awake."

"Finally." the younger boy sighed. "I've been trying to wake you for ages. Come on, Lily's waiting for us."

Scorpius hurriedly got dressed dreading the morning post. The two boys rushed down to the common room where they found Lily waiting and the three set of to the Great Hall.

"My room mates are absolutely foul." Hugo said right of the bat. "Other than Scor that is."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yep." Scorpius said. "We've got two gits who think Hugo isn't a 'true Gryffindor' and implied I was scum and two boys who seem to not want anything to do with us."

Lily scowled. "That's not nice. Mine aren't to bad. I've got Aly and her friend Maddie Finch-Fletchy. Then there are these two cows, Macy Smith and Chrissa Tray."

"She must be that Kevin's twin or something." Scopius said.

"Probably." Hugo agreed.

"Oh look." Lily said as they entered the Great Hall. "James saved us seats."

"Hello." James said as the three first years sat across from him and Fred.

"Hi." they all chorused helping themselves to toast.

"How was your first night?" Fred asked.

Hugo and Lily both told the older boys of their dorms and dorm mates but, Scorpius had lapsed into an uneasy silence. What would his parents say? He knew he had now been disowned and Christmas probably wasn't going to be that happy or merry but, what would his parents do now. What if they sent him a howler?

"Scor? You ok?" James asked worriedly.

Scorpius wasn't listening though. His wide grey eyes were fearfuly looking at a large barn owl that was decsending towards him through the haze of owls. His face became paler than it all ready was when the owl dropped a scarlett envelope in front of him. "Oh no." he whispered.

"Run!" Hugo, Lily, and James advised.

Scorpius grabbed the slightly smoking letter and ran.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" his father's voice scremed as he ran out of the hall leaving behind a laughing crowd of people.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? A GRYFFINDOR? YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE! AND REALLY? BEFRIENDING A WEASLEY AN A POTTER? WHERE DID I GO WRONG IN RAISING YOU? WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! OH,AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T FIGURE IT OUT, YOU HAVE BEEN WRITTEN OUT OF OUR WILL AND DISOWNED! YOU DISGUST ME BOY. "

"You are still expected home for Christmas though boy." his mother's cool voice said. "Until you're fifteen that is."

_"No!" _Scorpius thought as hot tears prickled his eyes. _"Malfoy's don't cry!" _Still, he couldn't control himself. A few tears slid down his face. What was he going to do? He was disowned. His parents didn't consider him their son. He only had a house until he turned fifteen.

"Scor? You ok?" Lily's concerned voice asked.

Scorpius looked up to find her, Hugo, and James standing in front of him looking worried.

"F-fine. They're just a little disappointed. They really wanted me to be in Slytherin. It'll blow ever." Scorpius lied.

"Are you sure?" Hugo asked suspiciously.

"Yep."

"Ok then." he said uneasily.

"Let's go get our timetables." Lily said leading him back into the hall.

Scorpius tried to ignore the people pointing and laughing at him as he sat back down and nibbled half-heartedly at his toast.

At least there was a few months before Christmas. Maybe, his parents would calm down by then. Just maybe.

* * *

**Author's Note: So...my second Scorily fic. What do you think? This fic will have some ron bashing and Draco isn't the best person but, that's just howw I see the charachters. If you don't like don't read, (Though I would prefer if you did read :))but please no flames I'm an amatuer writer and I'm pretty young so I don't have the best spelling and grammer.**

**Review? Because reviews are gold to me. :)**

**~4everbookworm**


	2. Dopplegangers and Merry Christmas?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...obviously. Any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dopplegangers and Merry Christmas?**

**_Scorpius_**

During the first few months of their time at Hogwarts, Lily, Hugo, and Scorpius had become inseparable. According to Rose, Lily and Hugo bickered like her parents and poor Scorp, who Rose had come to consider a surrogate brother, just sat there and tried to stop them fighting. The first time Rose and Scorpius had met Lily and Hugo had screamed at each other about something stupid. Rose and Scorpius had talked the whole time about each other and come to know each other quite well.

He had felt comfortable with her. He had told her about Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire and how very lonely it was. She had seemed at a loss as to how he survived without many cousins or at least a sibiling. Rose had asked him if he had any cousins at all.

He had sighed and told her Myria and him weren't close. This wasn't a lie. They weren't anymore. They had drifted apart in less than a year. Draco and Astoria Malfoy were not social people. They did however keep in touch with Astoria's sister, Daphne and her husbahnd Blaise. Daphne Greengrass Zabini had been Scorp's favorite family member by far. She was kind, understanding, and more of a mother to Scorpius than his own. Astoria used to drop him off at the Zabini's where he and Myria would play for hours. Yes, they fought often as two very different people will but, Aunt Daphne had always been there to stop them.

He remembered when Aunt Daphne had found out how he was treated at home.

_He had been about six or seven and Myria and him had fought over who got the last cookie. He had told her it wasn't fair if she got it because she had three cookies and he had only had two. She had wanted to split it in half but, being a stubborn seven-year-old he had refused. The argument became heated. Myria had done it first. One minute he was yelling that it was his cookie and the next thing he was flying through the air and landing on the hard kitchen floor. _

_Scorpius had been mad so, he had gotten up and before he knew what he had done, the cookie in Myria's hand had turned into a scorpion that had began to crawl up her arm. Horrified at what he had somehow done, Scorpius had screamed for help. As soon as Aunt Daphne had gotten rid of the scorpion Myria had pointed at Scorpius. _

_"Mummy! Scorpius made that scorpion come he wanted it to kill me!" _

_Scorpius had run. He had thought he was in trouble. If he had been at his house he would have been. He had run until he didn't know where he was. He took shelter in a large wardrobe filled with spare bedding in a big room. Sinking into the sheets he had began to think. All his seven-year old brain could process was that he had messed up and then ran. He knew he wasn't supposed to do either of them. Look where it had got him. He was scared, alone, and hopelessly lost. Curling up int the wardrobe he had began to cry. _

_A few hours later, the door to the wardrobe opened gently revealing a relived Aunt Daphne. _

_"Come on Scorpius love." she had called. "It's ok." _

_Scorpius had hesitantly climbed out of the wardrobe expecting to be hit. Instead, he had been pulled into a gentle hug. He had flinched at the contact causing her to let go of him. _

_"Scorpius?" she had asked. "Are you all right?" _

_He had nodded his head. "I'm sorry." Scorpius had said miserably. "I didn't mean for a scorpion to attack Myria! I was just angry." _

_"It's ok love." Aunt Daphne cooed. "I know you didn't mean to. Sometimes young wizards can't help but make stuff like this happen and Myria told me she accidentally slammed you into a wall." _

_"So, You're not mad?" Scorpius had asked surprised. _

_"Of course not." she assured him. "Why would I be?" _

_"Whenever something like this happens at home mummy and daddy get angry." the seven-year old said sadly. "Really angry. They-they-" he sniffed loudly as tears continued to fall down his face._

_Daphne put a hand on his cheek and once again, he flinched. "Oh Scorpius." she sighed as she pulled him into another gentle hug. "Don't listen to them love. Don't let them get to you. You don't deserve it."_

Scorpius thought about that day as he sat in the common room 'working on his potions essay'. Hugo and Lily had gone to have a snowball fight with James and Fred but, he had felt a little sick and had decided to stay out of the cold.

After she had discovered his secret, Aunt Daphne had become, if possible, even more caring. She often saved him from his father's temper and took to raising him her way when she could. How he wished he could write to her and ask her to help him over Christmas holiday. Sadly, he couldn't. Daphne Zabini had died in a car crash. When Scorpius had heard he had been miserable. He had hoped to find comfort from his parents but all he had gotten was , "Malfoys don't cry."

"Hey Scorp." a very cold and tired Lily said collapsing on the couch next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Potions." he answered gesturing to the half finished essay.

Hugo groaned and collapsed next to Lily. "I still have about a foot left to write."

Lily frowned. "Hugo, the essay was only supposed to be a foot long."

"That's the point." Scorpius said. "All he's written is 'The Twelve Uses of Dragon Blood' and then his name."

"Hugo, when do you plan to actually do your essay?" Lily sighed.

Hugo shrugged. "I don't know. When's it due?"

"Friday." Scorpius answered all ready knowing Hugo's answer to Lily's question. "The one before we leave for break."

"Then I'll finish it Thursday." Hugo said matter-o-factly proving Scorpius right.

Lily sighed exasperatedly. "I all ready finished mine." she said a little snobbily.

"You're like my mum." Hugo whined. "Lighten up Lils."

Scorpius smiled as he turned back to his essay. Hugo and Lily really were ther best friends he could have hoped for. They were kind, funny, and loyal. Whenever he got teased by other people they always stood up for him and even though he was a Malfoy they would never abandon him. Most of the Weasley/Potter family was very nice along with the Scamanders and Longbottom thought some were slightly judgemental.

Hugo and Lily were also very chatty. They loved to talk. Scorpius had always been on the shy side. As he hadn't had much company growing up, he had never really had someone to talk to after his aunt died. Still, he found himself opening up to Lily and Hugo even of he was still very quiet. He was comfortable with them. Yes, he was perfectly comfortable sitting in the warm common room working on his essay and listening to his friends jabber away. Comfortable. Scorpius hadn't felt comfortable in a long time.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"Hey Potter."

"McLaggen."

"What's new?"

"Hmmm, let me think. You're still an arse so nothing is new." Lily said spinning around to face her rival.

"Oh. So you're a feisty one."

"Go away."

"Fine."

Lily mentally screamed as he strutted off. Why did he have to annoy her like that? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "Bloody arse." she muttered as she stalked towards the stairs. All she'd wanted to do was mail her Uncle Charlie a birthday card. She never wanted to run into McLaggen in the library and have him follow her all the way down the corridor. Her mind wandered to thoughts of the warm common room. Perhaps she would curl up in a chair by the fire with a goof book. Or maybe beat Hugo at chess again. Her happy plans were interrupted by the sound of a scuffle down an adjoining corridor.

"Please just go away." a familiar voice said.

"Why would I do that?" McLaggen asked.

"To attempt to disprove the fact you're a jerk?" Scorpius suggested.

There was a thunk and Scorpius gave a low groan. Lily turned the corridor quickly drawing her wand.

"Leave him alone McLaggen." she ordered coldly.

"Oh. Hi Potter."

"Hi McLaggen." Lily said condescendingly. "Now, leave my friend alone."

"Or what?"

"I'll jinx you." Lily said simply.

"Er, Lily is that the best idea?" Scorpius asked.

Lily ignored him. She pointed her wand threateningly at McLaggen who had Scorpius pinned to a wall. "Let. Him. Down."

Fortunately, he let go of Scorpius. Unfortunately, he shot a spell straight at Lily. Lily ducked as the curse went right past her shoulder missing her by a centimeter. She quickly retaliated sending a spell at him at the same time as Scor. Now, being first years, neither of them could actually do any harm. They were mostly shooting harmless spells like Wingardium Leviosa or Flipendo at eachother attempting to somhow cause something to happen. The 'dual' was short and simple. After about a minute Lily hit McLaggen with a well aimed Flipendo that knocked him off his feet.

McLaggen stood up. "Good one Potter."

She sniffed at him. "Come on Scorpius, lets go."

"What were you doing there anyway?" Lily asked Scor as they walked up the stairs.

"Coming to find you. You were gone awfully long you know. " he told her.

"Was I?" she asked. "I must have lost track of time. McLaggen followed me all the way down from the owlery."

"Bloody pain he is." Scorpius said. "Drives Hu nuts in the dorm. And Tray is as bad. I think he fancies you."

"Who Tray?" Lily asked astonished.

Scorpius smiled. "I'm joking Lils. Tray thinks _you're_ the arrogant one. Honestly."

"Fizzing Whisbee." Lily told the fat lady who swung open.

"Ah." Scorpius sighed. "Nice to be in the warmth again. It's quite drafty out there isn't it?"

"Very." Lily agreed leading him over to Hugo.

"There you two are." Hugo said. "Where were you?"

"We met McLaggen." Scorpius said grimly as McLaggen himself walked in the door shooting a sour look at the trio.

Lily and Scorpius quickly explained the events of that night to Hugo.

"Good for you Lils." Hugo said. "God knows he deserved to get knocked around a bit."

"What are we doing for Christmas this year?" Lily asked Hugo. Every year the Weasley/Potters went away for a two week Christmas vacation. Usualy they were accompanied by the Scamanders and Longbottoms and occasionaly the Woods. Either way, Lily always found the vacations fun. Even after they got back home the family met almost every day.

"Hm. I think we're going to the Cook Islands." Hugo said. "Mum said something about renting a beach house again."

"Yes!"Lily cheered. "I loved that."

"What are you doing for Christmas Scor?" Hugo asked.

"Scorpius shrugged. "Going home. Don't think we're going anywhere. We used to go every Christmas with my aunt but..." he trailed off.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"She died when I was ten." he answered sadly. "We were close but, now my family doesn't really meet with theirs. Not since she died."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Scorp!" Lily exclaimed. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be stupid." he said smiling a little. "You didn't know and you couldn't have known."

"So, what will you do at home?" Hugo asked trying to change the topic.

Scorpius's face darkened. "Um... I don't know. Probably just-um... play some games or something."

"Scorpius are you ok?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need some water." he said getting up and walking towards the boys' staircase.

Lily looked at Hugo quizzicaly. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Hugo said baffled.

"He said he doesn't get along with his father. Maybe he's scared his parents are still mad at him?" Lily suggested.

"Maybe." Hugo answered worriedly. "But, they wouldn't be right? I mean it's been four months."

Lily shrugged. "I don't know." Her gaze wandered up the boys' staircase. "But, something's up with him."

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

The last few weeks of term seemed to crawl by for most people. For Scorpius, it couldn't have been going slow enough. He was dreading his return home more and more as it came closer and closer. It didn't help that the profesors were piling homework and McLaggen and Tray had made it a game to see who could hit him with the most hexes. This game had spread to many of the older students as well. That is why on the last Monday of term, Scorpius Malfoy found himself running down a corridor from three burly fifth years who had nothing better to do.

A streak of light flew past him missing him by inches. "You can't get away from us Malfoy!" one of the fifth years jeered.

Scorpius, however, had spotted a door on the wall so small most people would probably never notice it. Praying it wasn't a wall pretending to be a door he grabbed the handle and threw himself inside slamming the door behind him.

"Where'd he go?" A fifth year called.

"I don't know Luke." Another replied.

"Ah well. He's not worth our time." The third said snobbishly.

Scorpius breathed a sigh if relief as he slumped aginst the door. All he'd wanted to do was return a book to Madam Pince! He hadn't asked to be chased on his way back!

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked filling the empty room. Scorpius jumped and grabbed his wand.

"W-who's t-that?" he stuttered. "W-where are you?"

"Over here." Came a male voice. "In the portrait kid."

Scorpius carefull walked towards where the noise was coming from. Thankfuly, there was a torch burning brightly that was filling the room with light. This allowed him to see the portrait. It was a big picture with an ornate frame. It portaraid the familiar Gryffindor Common Room with four people standing in it. Two of them looked very familiar.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked confused. "What are you doing in a portrait? Who are these other people? And James, I thought you had brown hair!"

"What?" the black haired man who looked like James asked. "I've always had my lusious black locks. And say, how do you know my name kid?"

"W-w- S-so you're not James and Lily Potter."

The woman frowned. "Of course we are. Who are you talking about?"

One of the men with a lined and pale face snickered. "Sirius and I are wondering how long it's going to take for you to figure this out."

"Oh come on Moony!" James who wasn't James exclaimed. "Tell us what's going on!"

"No..." another man said. He was handsome with curly hair that framed his face and a casual arrogance. "I think Moony and I would rather watch you figure this out."

"Fine." Lily/not Lily huffed. "What's you're name?"

"S-scorpius..." Scorpius paused. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" the handsome one questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Scorpius whispered.

"Well, now we know who you are so, we'll introduce our self." 'Moony' said. "I'm Remus John Lupin."

"And I am your great uncle Sirius Orion Black!" the handsome one pronounced.

Scorpius's eyes widened. "Pleased to meet you! I read about you! And my parents said some stuff about you too... nothing very nice though."

Sirius looked taken aback. "Pleased to meet you too kid."

"I'm James Charlus Potter."

Scorpius's mouth dropped open. "You're James and Lily's grandad?" he asked turning towards Lily and James. "Then you must be their grandmum!"

"What- Ohhhh." James said as realization dawned on him.

"Oh that is so sweet! Harry named his kids after us James!" LilyI squealed.

"Tell us everything about Harry!" James ordered.

"Um. Sorry sir I really don't know much about him." Scorpius apologized. "Only what I've read in books. I know his kids though. James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter."

"Albus _SEVERUS!" _JamesI and Sirius exclaimed together.

"Well, he respected Severus, James." LilyI snapped. "Remember what McGonnagal told us?"

"Yeah and then she put us in here and forgot about us!" Sirius complained. "And she didn't even let the painter paint Wormtail so I could have a go at him. It's boring being a painting."

LilyI rolled her eyes. "So, Scorpius as you are the first one to find us tell us about yourself."

"Not much to tell ma'm." Scorpius said.

"Well, where do you live? Any sibilings? Who are you'r friends? How old are you? What house are you in?" Sirius rattled off.

"Um.. I live in Wiltshire with my parents. No sibilings. Erm... my friends are LilyII, JamesII, and their cousins Hugo and Rose Weasley. I turned twelve last month but I'm only a first year and I'm in-"he trailed off. Would they accept him?

"You're in what honey?" Lily asked kindly.

"Gryffindor." Scorpius whispered.

"What did you say?" Remus asked.

"Gryffindor." Scorpius muttered a little louder.

"Would you look at that!" Sirius said loudly. Scorpius flinched. He knew Sirius was going to tease him he just knew it. "He's like me!" Sirius said smiling at him.

"W-well. Y-yeah I guess I am." Scorpius said taken aback.

"I bet your parents were thrilled." James said sarcasticaly. "Ow! bloody hell Lily! Why'd you hit me!"

"That was so untactful!" she hissed.

Scorpius sighed and sat on the floor. "They really weren't. They were pretty angry but, I'm sure it's blown over by now."

"Are you all right kid?" James asked.

"Fine sir." Scorpius answered getting up. "I'm going to get Lily, James, and Albus. They'll love to meet you.

* * *

"You found what!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"I found a portarait of you're grandparents and their friends!" Scorpius said with as much enthusiasm.

"Wow." Lily said in awe.

"Can we meet them?" Hugo chirped.

"Yeah, show us the way Scorp!" Albus said.

Scorpius had run into the four of them in the enterance hall on his way to find them. "'Course you can meet them! Come on!"

It took a while for Scorpius to relocate the door but, eventualy he found it.

"Are those-?!" LilyI exclaimed excitedly as the Potter children and Hugo ran up.

Before she could finish LilyII introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Lily! Well, Lily PotterII... You can call me Lily Luna so we don't get mixed up! Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! Dad is going to freak isn't he Al?"

"Oh hi!" LilyI said taken aback.

"Well, you're energtic." James said bluntly but kindly.

"Nah." JamesII said. "She get's like that when she's excited. I'm James by the way... the other James."

"And guess what!" Al exclaimed. "I am the **one and only **Albus Potter! Haha suckers I'm unique!"

They all laughed at that. Al was usualy pretty boring, but when he did manage to make a joke it was very funny.

"And I'm Hugo Weasley, Jamsie, Al, and Lil's cousin."

JamesII opened his mouth but was cut off by Remus. "You never let us call you Jamsie James!" he sai addressing the older James Potter.

"I don't like it either." JamesII said. "They still call me that anyway."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "We used to call him that anyway too!"

Scorpius gave a little cough. He felt like he was intruding on the family reunion but, he didn't want to be caught out of bed late. "Um guys, sorry to ruin the moment, but we're going to get caught. It's almost nine. "

"Blimey!" Hguo exclaimed. "You're right."

"We'll visit you later ok!?" Lily asked her grandparents.

"Anytime kiddo." Sirius replied.

"And..." LilyI hesitated. "Can you bring Harry? We want to see him."

"Yeah." James agreed. "Tomorrow is the last day of term so, he's probably going to come beggining of next term."

LilyI's face lit up like a lightbulb. "I can't wait to see him!"

"Bye our dopplegangers!" James called.

So, with promises to return and bring Harry at the beggining of the next term, the children walked out of the lonely room.

* * *

_**Hugo**_

The last day of term passed in a blur. Most of the teacher were anxiously awaiting the holiday causing them to let the young witches and wizards do whatever they liked during class. The professors that weren't as jolly had a hard time keeping the excited children under control and eventualy just let them run wild. It was safe to say the last day of term was uttter chaos. The first years from all four houses got into a food fight during breakfast, Peeves was uncontrollable as he swung from chandeliers singing his own version of various christmas carols loudly and off key, a few thrid year Hufflepuffs invented the game of ziplining on the streamers hung in the castle, and it had become a common sight, (the Ravenclaws and Slytherins both swore they started this.), to see various girls or boys trapped by a curse under mistletoe until someone kissed them. To top it all off, James and Fred took it upon themselves to launch a crate of Weasley's Wildfire Whizzbangs in the middle of The Great Hall at dinner. It was safe to say by the end of the day just about every student had lost numerous house points and played more pranks then they had ever dreamed of playing simply because they could. The teachers had _tried_ to keep the kids under control. Emphasis on _tried_.

It was the most fun Hugo had ever had. He couldn't decide what was the best part, hanging Kevin Tray upside down and sending him careening down on a streamer or playing an excellent prank on an unsuspecting Professor Smith with Lily, Scorpius, and _Rose_ who he never dreamed would be so rebellious. He sighed contentedly as he sunk into his matress. Tomorrow he was going home. It would be wonderful. The family trip to the Cook Islands, his mum's home made ginger bread, and of course Grandmum's delicious Christmas dinner. Even his father seemed bearable.

* * *

Hugo glanced out of the train window impatiently. He really couldn't wait to go home. Scorpius and Rose were quietly reading books while Lily prattled on to James about something or the other. He was supposed to be playing chess with Al but, his mind was all ready home.

"Hugo!" the Ravenclaw exclaimed. "That's the third time you've moved my piece instead of yours! You're getting yourself slaughtered!"

"Right." Hugo said absentmindedly.

Five minutes later, Al gave up on Hugo and won the game quickly. He settled down in James's spot as the older boy sat next to Scorpius.

"Excited to go home for Christmas Scor?" James asked.

Scorpius carefully marked his page before answering. "Not really. We don't really do much at my house. We all kind of just do our own thing."

James frowned. "That doesn't sound fun at all."

Scorpius shrugged.

"Well," James said. "As you can see, Hugo here can't wait until we get home."

Finaly, the train pulled into Platform 9 3/4. Soon enough, Hugo was being pulled into an embrace by his mother.

"Hello dear, how was you're first term?" Hermione asked.

"Brilliant!" Hugo exclaimed as Rose was pulled into a hug by Hermione as well.

Next to them Lily, James, and Albus were getting similar greetings. Scorpius, on the other hand, seemed to have disappeared. Hugo frowned worriedly for a second. _"Where's he got to?" _he thought. _"Then again, Scor is pretty shy... he was probably scared of what our parents would think of him... Come to think of it, what will Dad think of him?" _Oh well. He'd worry about that later.

"Rose, Hugo." His father started. The four Weasley's were seated in the warm family room near the roaring fire. "So, I know this will make you upset but, we aren't going on the trip this year."

"What!?" Rose exclaimed.

"Can't we just go with Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked.

"No,no,no." Hermione chided. "You don't understand. No one is going to the Cook Islands this year."

"Why not?" Hugo asked. "Did something happen to someone? Is someone pregnant?" There had only been two Christmases in which they didn't go anywhere. Once, when Aunt Audrey was prganant (It ended up being a miscarriage), and once when Grandpa Weasley was sick with cancer. That had been the worst Christmas ever. Hugo remembered sitting by his Grandpa in the hospital as the cancer slowly sapped the life out of him. Grandma Molly had been so sad when he died. Hugo didn't think he'd ever forget her scream of dispaire. He hoped no one else was sick.

"No. Nothing like that." Ron said. "We just couldn't find a house we could afford to rent."

"Oh." Rose said sadly. "Then what are we doing this holiday?"

"Well, we were thinking a few family gatherings, maybe a outing or two and perhaps you two would want to call your friends over?"

Rose's face lit up. "Lorcan, Molly, Trixie and I really wanted to meet this holiday." Trixie Finnegan was Rose's best friend.

"Well, then we'll think of a date." Ron smiled.

"Did you make any friends Hugo?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Hugo said hesitantly. "Yeah. His name's Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" his father asked coldly. "As in Scorpius _Malfoy _?"

"Uh... yeah. That would be him." Hugo said pleasently. He wasn't going to let his father get to him. Scorpius was his friend and Hugo was fiercly protective of his friends.

"Daddy, he's really nice." Rose rushed. "He's super shy and really-"

She was cut off by Ron. "YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH MALFOY!"

"YES!" Both of his kids yelled back at him.

"He's really sweet and he gets enough hate as it is!" Rose snapped.

Ron snorted. "Probably some selfish Slytherin jerk who's manage to charm you."

"Actually," Hugo said coldly. "He's a Gryffindor and the most selflesss person I've met. And so what if he was a Slytherin?"

"Ron," Hermine chided. "I think it's good the Hugo and Rose have made an effort to help a lonely kid no matter who he is. He's welcome to come over this Christmas."

"He bloody well is not." Ron stated. "No Malfoy is ever going to step foot in this house!"

"You're such a jerk!" Hugo screamed at his father. Why couldn't he just stop judging people!?

"What did you call me?" Ron asked dangerously.

"I called you a jerk!" Hugo exclaimed bravely. "You are so judgemental about everything and everyone!"

"You're grounded." Ron stated simply.

"He is not!" Hermione argued.

"Is too!"

Rose sighed as Hermione and Ron began to fight... again. "Come on Hu." She said pulling him up the stairs.

"I-I'm sorry Rosie." Hugo muttered helplessly as he collapesed on her bed. "I didn't mean to set them off again."

"It's ok Hu." Rose said. The single tear falling down her face betrayed her true feelings though.

"I'm just tired of him being so judgy and why doesn't he like me?" Hugo asked.

"He does like you Hu." Rose assured him straightening a poster on her pink wall just to give herslef something to do. "He's just not good at showing it."

"I wish they would just stop fighting." Hugo sniffed.

Rose wrapped him in a hug. "They will." she promised. "They always do."

"Merry Christmas Rosie." Hugo said sarcasticaly.

* * *

**_Lily_**

"What do you mean we're not going!?" James exclaimed.

"Well, we couldn't find a house so, we have to stay home this Christmas." Ginny said gently.

"Whatever." said Albus. "I'm going to Taran Davies house anyway.

"You guys can have some friends over." Harry told James and Lily.

"Cool. Like who?" James asked bitterly.

"Scorp!" Lily exclaimed causing James's face to light up.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Can Scorpius come?"

"Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy?" Harry asked a little snappishly.

"Yep!" Lily smiled.

"All right then." Harry said.

"Oh Dad!" James exclaimed. "You're never going to guess what he found!"

After a ten minute story about a certain protrait, Harry was more than willing to let Scorpius come over.

"I can't believe there's a portrait McGonnagall never told me about!" he exclaimed.

"Go ahead and see if Scorpius can come on the 27th." Ginny said ushering her kids away.

"We should call Hu and Rose first." Lily said. "To make sure they haven't all ready invited him."

"Hey Hugo." Lily said. "Oh. He's not letting you- okay. We're inviting him anyway. Ok. Bye."

Lily hung up the phone and faced her olde brothers. "Uncle Ron isn't letting them invite him so we can."

"Cool." Albus said. "I'm going to go now."

"Such a loner our little Al." James mused as Albus walked away.

Lily was all ready waiting for Scorp to pick up.

"Hello?" Scorpius's voice asked.

"Hey Scorp! It's Lily."

"Oh, hey Lily. Why are you calling?" Scorpius asked sounding a little rushed.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come over on the 27th and stay with us for the rest of the holiday." Lily said.

"I'd love to Lils." Scorpius said. "But, I can't."

"Why-?" Lily started but, Scor cut her off.

"Sorry. Got to go. See you next term. Bye!"

And the line went dead.

"That was odd." Lily said.

"Odd?" James asked. "That's an understamtement."

* * *

"Do you guys want to go out for dinner?" Ginny asked as she sat with her kids sipping hot chocolate.

"Yeah!" the three Potters exclaimed.

"Can we go to that Itallian place near by?" James asked.

"If Al and Lils want to." Ginny said.

"Of course we want to." Lily and Albus replied.

"Good. Your father and I were thinking we could spend some nice family time this holiday. Just the five of us."

"And Padfoot." Lily said pointing at the fluffy dog that was sitting on her feet.

"And Padfoot." Ginny agreed smiling. "We don't spend enough time as a family."

"Yeah. Because Dad's always working." James said bitterly.

"Yes, well, he's not going to work this time." Ginny said a little uncertainly. "I think he's coming down now."

Sure enough, at that moment Harry Potter walked down th stairs pocketing his wand. "Sorry guys. I have to get into the Ministry, maybe we can go out another time. Bye guys."

Before anyone could say anything, he was out the door.

"Merry Christmas." James said bitterly.

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"Who was on the ohine?" Draco Malfoy demanded.

"N-no one." Scorpius stuttered. "Muggle sales call."

"Don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not lying." Scorpius lied. He had all ready been in enough trouble. He didn't need anymore injuries.

"Whatever." Draco said back-handing his son. "Lie to me if you want. I don't lie though. So, here is a hard truth. No dinner for you tonight."

Scorpius sighed. "Yes sir."

"Off to your room then."

Scorpius turned and walked away his hand gently cupping his cheek. "Ow." he was pretty sure he had sprained an ankle and it was making it difficult to walk.

As soon as he got to his rather plain room, Scorpius collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes in he wished he could have said yes to Lily and James's invitation. He sat up suddenly. He had just hung up on Lily. She was probably really suspicious now.

Quickly, he hobbled over to his desk and wrote a quick note.

_**Dear Lily and James,**_

_** Sorry for hanging up on you so quickly. When you called we were just heading out for dinner so I had to leave quickly. Also, I'm sorry I can't come but, my parents want to 'get to know me better' or something. Apparently, after they got over me being in Gryffindor they realized they hadn't seen it coming because they didn't know me well. Weird right? See you next term!**_

_**Scorpius**_

**__**Yes, that was a good excuse. They would believe it. He carefuly tied the letter around Aria's leg and tossed her out the window. Then, he hobbled back to his bed and collapsed yelping a little as he hit a bruise. His empty stomach grumbled ad he sighed.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah. I know it's been like two months but, I've been really busy. I went to India and School started and I had sooooooo much homework. Plus I've had some writers block. But, on the bright side, nice long chapter. Next chapter will be in Lily, Scorpius, and Hugo's third year because that is when I can actually start with a plot.**

**Also, I have been updating in an order so, I would update this and then my other story and my other other story. However, that is not working for me because I get an idea for one story when I'm supposed to be working on another or writers block. So, that order is gone. This means I may be updating quicker or slower depending on if I have an idea or not. Also, I ask you bear with my slow updates. I do have a lot going on between science projects, choir stuff, schoolwork and everyday life. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. Review some more yes?**

**Once again sorry for the delay. Hope you like the chapter! R&R!**

**~4everbookworm**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE (Don't kill me)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...obviously. Any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Author's Note: *Shy wave* Hi... yeah I know its been forever since I updated, but honestly, I haven't updated anything really. Sooooooooooooooo I know I have a habit of doing this and it's not a good habit, but...I'm deleting this.**

**DON'T KILL ME! I just thought it would be cool to do something like GREEN but in Gryffindor, but other than the portrait, it's basicaly turning our wayyyyy to much like GREEN. I have absoluetly no ideas or desire to finish this story. **

**For those of you who no of my past deletions, I know I do it alot, but its my way of finding which ideas I can stick with and which I can't. I post an idea, get feedback, and then see if I can continue with it. If I don't like it I don't keep it. I understand how frustrating that can be to you all, but you're just going to have to bear with me. Please? **

**I apologize to those of you who were interested in this story, but if you want to see where it was probably headed, you could check out my other scorily fic, GREEN. It is complete.**

**Also, I try to keep at least three stories going, (no promises about update times), so if you have any suggestions as to what I should try, lemme know by PM or review and I'll think about it and choose the one I think I can actually finished. And it doesn't just ave to be Harry Potter. I can do Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and a few T.V shows if you so desire. **

**I think that's pretty much it... I'll delete this Monday at latest Sunday at earliest. **

**Sorry! Again.**

**~Foureverbookworm**


End file.
